LEDs (light-emitting diodes) are semiconductor elements that are long life and have excellent drivability, and moreover are small in size, have good luminous efficiency, and a clear luminescent color. For these reasons, they have been widely used, for example, for illumination in recent years.
There is known a light-emitting apparatus having plural blue LEDs mounted on a board, the light-emitting section of which is divided into a first light-emitting section configured by blue LEDs together with a red phosphor and a second light-emitting section configured by blue LEDs together with a yellow phosphor (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-4519). In light-emitting apparatuses having LED elements sealed with a resin which contains phosphor, the LED-mounting surface serves as a reflective surface so that light emitted by the LEDs and by the phosphor is reflected in an irradiation direction of the apparatuses.